El comienzo del fin
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. La muerte de Romeo y Juliet ha acarreado graves consecuencias para Neo Verona, pero también ha obsequiado a dos amigos con la fuerza suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos.


He terminado hoy mismo con **Romeo x Juliet **y ya tengo un drabble Romeo/Juliet (en mi comunidad, no sé si subirlo aquí) y un oneshoot Curio/Francisco escritos. Recuerdo que cuando les vi me recordaron tanto a Fye y Kurogane de TRC que no pude evitar shippearlos :)

* * *

**EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

_**Pandora Lover**_

El sol ilumina su rostro pálido y cansado. Bajo el tenue murmullo de los lirios siendo ondeados por el suave viento, se escucha la felicidad de los aldeanos de Neo Verona. Para ellos, la pesadilla ha terminado.

Para él, ha comenzado.

Apoya sus brazos sobre la barandilla que lo separa del jardín de lirios que ha mandado plantar frente a su humilde caseta y respira hondo un par de veces. Él, desde que tiene memoria, ha sido el encargado de proteger a Juliet de todo mal que se cerniera sobre ella. En el mismo momento en el que se lo propusieron, años atrás, había cruzado su arco contra su pecho y había asentido jurando fidelidad al emblema del lirio. Sus flechas siempre habían quedado manchadas de sangre, una sangre que él eligió. Su espada se había hundido en miles de soldados que habían tratado de herir de una forma u otra a Juliet.

Su misión. Su destino.

Ahora no tiene nada. Otra vez escucha el murmullo de los aldeanos que comentan felices que la revolución ha terminado, que Neo Verona vuelve a estar en manos de los Capuleto y que sólo desean cerrar los ojos y pensar que el tiempo de sufrimiento no ha sido más que una burda pesadilla.

Oh, cuánto le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo.

Ahora que Juliet ha muerto, no le queda nada. Su misión ha fracasado, su destino ha quedado reducido a escombros. Entonces, piensa en Curio y sabe que si él, elegante rubio con una flamante lista de atractivas jovencitas que han pasado por sus manos, lo está pasando mal, su amigo tiene que estar pasándolo peor.

Se estremece.

Han pasado tres días desde el trágico día en el que Romeo murió a manos de Ofelia y Juliet se dejó morir para reunirse para siempre con su amado. Lo recuerda como si hubiera sido el día anterior, recuerda su propia muerte cuando vio la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Curio. Recuerda cómo lo abrazó mientras se alejaba sobre su Pegaso y murmuraba palabras de consuelo en su oído, cómo Curio había llorado en su abrazo y él, Francisco, implacable, lo había instado a abandonarla, con un muro de tres metros de alto y dos de ancho cubriendo su interior, impidiendo que el dolor se reflejara en su expresión.

Bien, hacía días que el muro había caído.

Una lágrima de tristeza recorre su mejilla cuando recuerda la desesperación de Curio al llegar a aquella aldea abandonada en la que los aldeanos se resguardarían hasta que Neo Verona estuviera lista, una vez más, para ser habitada.

- Lo he dado todo por ella – había sollozado Curio en cuanto llegaron -. He malgastado toda mi vida protegiéndola para que ahora se entregue a la muerte de esa forma…

Francisco lo había abofeteado, indignado con su ignorancia.

- Es su destino, Curio – le había dicho tratando de ocultar su propio dolor -. Ella ha decidido morir por amor, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada. ¿Hubieras preferido que hubiera muerto a manos de los soldados que por su propia decisión?

Recuerda la expresión de su amigo. Dolida, avergonzada. Francisco lo había dejado en la cabaña y había caminado hasta un prado que encontró. Allí, sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, se derrumbó.

Qué ironía. Curio siempre había sido el fuerte, el implacable, el frío, el hielo. Tenía que haber sido él el que le hubiera abofeteado, el que tendría que haber permanecido fuerte para soportar el dolor del otro. Tenía que haber sido Curio el que permanecía sereno mientras Francisco se desplomaba entre sus brazos, demasiado aturdido y dolido como para atender a razones.

Y había ocurrido justo al revés.

Curio no había salido de la cabaña en tres días y la cosa empieza a ser preocupante. Francisco se ha debatido entre entrar o no, pero no siente valor para hacerlo. Ya no tiene el muro de tres metros por dos cubriéndolo si se encuentra a Curio hundido en su propia miseria, llorando y lamentándose de lo ocurrido.

No está seguro de poder consolarlo cuando él mismo no encuentra consuelo.

Una mano se apoya en su hombro y Francisco voltea dando un respingo. Curio está allí, observándolo con una expresión difícil de comprender. Aparta la mano lentamente y se apoya en la barandilla del mismo modo en el que lo está Francisco.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta el rubio, clavando su mirada en el horizonte.

Todavía no está preparado para mirarle a la cara, todavía no.

- Mejor. Gracias.

Francisco lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, han sido amigos desde la infancia. Sí, han compartido miles de momentos juntos. Pero su relación nunca ha ido más allá de un par de bromas que daban pie a peleas amistosas y sentimientos ocultos tras una pared que les impedía sincerarse el uno con el otro.

Curio nunca ha sido de esos que hablan de sentimientos y te dan las gracias.

- Has hecho que me dé cuenta de muchas más cosas de las que creo que pretendías – se explica, mirándolo con amabilidad.

Francisco trata de recordar cómo se respira.

Durante toda su vida, ha vivido seduciendo a jóvenes doncellas que calmaban su dolor y ocultaban sus sentimientos. Francisco recuerda el día en el que empezó todo, el día en el que le propusieron proteger a Juliet y él asintió sólo porque sabía que Curio, su mejor amigo, estaría a su lado.

Luego comenzaron las miradas, el observarlo a todas horas y hacerlo enfurecer sólo para establecer algún tipo de contacto con él. Aunque fueran puñetazos y patadas amistosas.

Desde entonces todo se había convertido en un batiburrillo de sentimientos y emociones difíciles de definir, un batiburrillo que había intentado saciar con doncellas dispuestas a amarlo y calmar el anhelo que se escondía en lo más profundo de su interior. El anhelo de saber que Curio significaba mucho más para él que un simple amigo.

Y, cuando lo descubrió, se alejó de él y del grupo de personas que protegían a Juliet.

Se fue para pensar, para olvidar, para aclarar, tal vez. Se fue y cuando volvió creyó haber despertado de un mal sueño. Al menos hasta que volvió a ver Curio, al menos hasta que vio el brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba a Juliet.

Desde entonces, cada día había sido un amargo intento por sobrevivir al amor, el odio y los celos.

- Me alegro entonces – murmura tan débilmente que duda que Curio le haya escuchado.

Curio vuelve a mirar al horizonte plagado de lirios y respira hondo. Ha estado tres días encerrado en la cabaña abandonada que encontraron cuando partieron desde Neo Verona. Ha llorado, ha suplicado clemencia al cielo y se ha avergonzado de sí mismo mientras lo hacía. Él es el fuerte, el implacable. Él tendría que haber mantenido las cosas bajo control y, sin embargo, había sido Francisco el que se había mantenido firme y sereno, abofeteándolo para que dejara de lamentarse de sí mismo.

Quería a Juliet. Mucho.

Durante un tiempo, un tiempo en el que Francisco se había alejado del grupo por razones que él no atinaba a comprender, se había refugiado en Juliet. Había creído sentir algo maravilloso por ella, algo mágico, algo que nadie le había hecho sentir antes.

Ahora lo comprende.

Ahora, después de tres días aislado del mundo en los que no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar y dormir, lo entiende. Entiende que lo que sintió por Juliet nunca fue nada más que un amor fraternal acompañado de una necesidad de sobreprotección. Ahora comprende que sus sentimientos no fueron más que un intento por sustituir a Francisco cuando éste se marchó.

La quiere, por supuesto. Y le duele su pérdida, no hay duda. Pero cuando Francisco lo salvó del caos y la oscuridad aquella trágica noche, supo que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin él. Que estando a su lado, todo estaría bien, que no habría qué temer.

- Francisco…

El aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido por aquel tono dulce al que no estaba acostumbrado por parte de Curio.

- ¿Sí?

Curio lo observó durante un período inmensurable de tiempo. Quería contarle, quería explicarle, quería confesarle… Pero todavía no estaba preparado, no del todo al menos. Darte cuenta de que llevas toda tu vida engañándote no es algo fácil de asumir, sobre todo cuando descubres que el que siempre fue tu mejor amigo, para ti siempre fue algo más.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Francisco lo mira, como si no hubiera entendido bien. Pero Curio no se lo explica, porque ambos saben que lo entienden, que saben perfectamente de qué están hablando. Tal vez años de amistad hayan servido para algo, para esa comunicación extrasensorial que los hace comunicarse sin establecer palabra alguna.

- ¿A qué viene esto ahora? – aparta la mirada, incapaz de seguir con esa conversación.

- He estado pensando mucho estos días.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre por qué te fuiste.

El rostro de Francisco palidece. _¿Lo sabe? No hay forma de que lo sepa, entonces, ¿por qué pregunta?_ Siente que va a desmayarse de un momento a otro, no puede con esa conversación.

- Si no te hubieras ido…

- ¿Qué? – lo insta a continuar, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Tal vez todo sería diferente ahora.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Francisco frunce el ceño, confundido.

Pero Curio no responde, de hecho, encuentra el valor para posar sus manos sobre las mejillas de Francisco y besarlo con una ternura que sobrepasa con creces todo lo que él ha intentado mostrar en toda su vida.

No está muy seguro de lo que hace. Sabe qué siente por Francisco, pero no sabe si él le corresponde, ni por qué ha respondido con tanta desesperación a ese impulso, porque Curio no es un tipo que se caracterice por ser impulsivo. De hecho, es él el que mide meticulosamente los planes de ataque, el que mantiene la cabeza fría en los momentos claves.

Tal vez sea que, desde la muerte de Romeo y Juliet, siente que no puede dejar escapar nada más. Tal vez sea que el amor de esos dos jóvenes lo ha embriagado de tal forma que se ha rendido a los sentimientos que llevan dándole vueltas durante toda su vida. Tal vez sea que ha vivido la muerte de un ser querido tan de cerca que tiene miedo de que todo lo que él conoce muera.

Y si es eso, no quiere que Francisco muera sin saber que él le quiere.

No quiere arriesgarse a que Francisco desaparezca como está tan acostumbrado a hacer. Como aquella vez después del ataque sufrido en la base de los rebeldes a favor de los Capuleto, ataque en el que Francisco desapareció sin dejar rastro hasta que, semanas más tarde, apareció a su lado cuando se enteraron de que Juliet había sido atrapada por los Montesco.

Por él, podría permanecer toda su vida sujetándolo de las mejillas.

Pero se separa. Se separa porque no sabe cómo se sentirá Francisco respecto a ese acto. Porque no sabe si recibirá otra bofetada como ofensa u otro beso como recompensa. No obstante, no espera a que Francisco se recupere del beso, comienza a alejarse antes de darle la oportunidad que le mande a la mierda.

Podría haberle dicho que le quiere, que no está seguro de poder vivir sin él, que no sabe qué hubiera hecho si en vez de Juliet, hubiera sido él el que muriera. Quiere decírselo, de verdad que sí, pero ni la muerte de Romeo y Juliet ha logrado sensibilizarlo de ese modo.

Francisco reacciona, demasiado ocupado en regularizar los latidos de su corazón como para darse cuenta de que Curio se está alejando. Cierra su mano sobre su brazo y lo hace voltearse.

No necesita palabras, no quiere explicaciones. Simplemente lo besa.

Porque ya han perdido demasiado tiempo, porque ya no quieren perder más. Se abrazan mientras sus labios se abren y se cierran formando el más maravilloso y puro de los besos. Y es entonces, en ese beso, donde quedan al descubierto todos los sentimientos encerrados durante años, donde los muros de tres por dos caen rendidos por la hermosura de un amor tan real y exquisito.

Cuando se separan, se abrazan cariñosamente y se sientan contra la barandilla de su cabaña para observar el atardecer con un blanco manto de lirios cubriendo el suelo. Se agarran de la mano y Curio la aprieta levemente, esperando poder transmitirle así todo lo que con palabras no se atrevió, se atreve ni se atreverá a decir.

Y pasan así las horas, en silencio, rezando en silencio para que Romeo y Juliet, estén donde estén, también hayan tenido un final tan perfecto como el suyo.

El comienzo del fin.

* * *

Es lo primero que escribo (sin contar con el drabble R/J que tengo) de este fandom, así que... ¿piedad? ¿Opiniones?


End file.
